mylittleponylamagiadelaamistadfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Feeling Pinkie Keen
Feelin Pinkie Keen es el decicimo quinto episodio de la primera temporada deMy Little Pony La magia de la amistad donde Twilight no cree que Pinkie Pie puede saber lo que va a pasar en el futuro y trata de encontrar la solución. Episodio Resumido El episodio comienza cuando Twilight practica su magia con spike transormando las cosas que tenia en ropa thumbentonces Twilight le dijo que se concentrara por que no funcionaria si se desconcentraba pero no lo pudo evitar y Twilight cuando la piedra que tenia en la cabeza se desconcentro y le golpeo la cabeza a Spike. Luego aparece que Pinkie lleva con un sombrero màs bien un paraguas pequeño y va mirando hacia el cielo. En primer momento Twilight descarta a Pinkie Pie siendo ella misma, pero luego Twilight le pregunta que sucede y ella tiene un tic en la cola (eso significa que algo va caer del cielo) pero Twilight no lo cree por que no habian posibilidad de lluvia pero cae una rana sobre su cara, que lleva en el carrito Fluttershy ella dice que las lleva hasta el pantano Boca de Rana (eso es lo que dice la traducciòn), pero Spike se impresiona por que Pinkie acerto al futuro pero Twilight dice que solo ue una coincidencia que Pinkie Pie acertara en lo que sucederia despùes que la rana fuera caer justo despùes de que lo dijo. La pony de color rosa se pone al dia despùes que sucediera ya que podria predecir màs cambios y advertir a sus amigas, pero luego su cola otravez tiene el tic pero Twilight no cree que algo caera y sin darze cuenta cae en una zanja cercana. Spike pregunta si es segura ayudarla y Pinkie Pie dice que si. Applejack llega a ver la conmonciòn que se està armando pero se asusta cuando oye hablar de la cola de Pinkie Pie ya que tal vez sabia de eso antes entonces buscando refugio se esconde debajo de una carreta tambien le dice a Twilight que los que aigan vivido en Ponyville por mucho tiempo de que hicieron caso cada vez que a Pinkie Pie le suceda un tiv en la cola. En este punto aparece que Pinkie Pie se tira de las orejas. Ella dice que tiene un baño para Twilight pero se burlo y un carro de heno pasa salpicando barro callendole a Twilight. thumb|left|Hay un cocodrilo en labañera!no te preocupes el es amigable.En el apartamento de Pinkie Pie cuando Twilight tomaba un baño le explicaba como uncionaba lo que le sucedia dijo que su "Sentido Pinkie" involucra reacciones extrañas de su cuerpo que indica que algo va a suceder , un nuevo picor significa suerte, mientras que la rodilla Pellizco significa algo aterrador . Luego sintió que su dolor de hombro, diciéndole que es un cocodrilo en la bañera, antes de que ella mostró a su amigo un cocodrilo sin dientes mascota llamado Gummy ... que estaba nadando en la bañera de Twilight. Al salir de su casa Twilight dice que lo que dice no es cierto pero Pinkie Pie dice que su magia es cierta y que cree en ella Twilight se para en una caja y comienza a dar un discurso algo molesta ,Twilight trata de diferenciar su magia con la extraña habilidad de Pinkie, diciendo que éste no tiene ningún sentido. El pony rosa entonces le dice que diferentes que a muchos tics le llama combinaciones de sus reacciones que pueden ayudar a predecir otros acontecimientos ejemplificando que un combo ear-flop/knee-twitch/eye-flutter significa que un hermoso arco iris que va a suceder. Sin embargo, termina con una ear-flop/eye-flutter/knee-twitch en su lugar. Ya que Twilight no pudo dar la vuelta a tiempo y Spike la aplasta el rostro con la puerta de la biblioteca y Pinkie Pie le dice ten cuidado con las puertas. Decidida a encontrar y determinar el Pinkie Pie "poder" la lleva al sótano de la biblioteca donde se cuenta con un thumb|Que buen dia para la ciencia.O lo es?laboratorio establecido, y las correas de su máquina en un complejo de analizar su sentido del meñique. Minutos pasan, y el unicornio escéptico se vuelve más frustrado por la falta de in se negó a reconocer. En ese momento, se derriba algo que ocurra de nuevo. Sin embargo, es sólo su panza ruido. No fue una contracción, como ella tiene hambre. se negó a reconocer. En ese momento, se derriba algo que ocurra de nuevo. Sin embargo, es sólo su panza ruido. No fue una contracción, como ella tiene hambre. Pinkie Pie le recuerda que sus tics suceden sin previo aviso cuando se va a pasar, y sólo porque Twilight no entiende algo no lo excluye de la realidad, un consejo de Twilight se negó a reconocer. En ese momento, se derriba algo que ocurra de nuevo. Sin embargo, es sólo su panza ruido. No fue una contracción, como ella tiene hambre. Twlight tira del enchufe en el experimento en la frustración, ya no preocuparse por algo que desafía toda lógica, y ambos volvieron a la puerta del sótano. Inmediatamente antes del unicornio llega a la puerta, vio a su amiga combo ear-flop/eye-flutter/knee-twitch otra vez ... antes de que la puerta se cerró en la cara de nuevo por Spike, quien estaba tratando de encontrarla. Hartos de tratar de hacer caso omiso de esta cadena de eventos locos, Twilight decide descubrir la verdad. Después sigue a Pinkie en secreto, se trata de descubrir de lo que està pasando y Twilight le pregunta a Spike cuando andaba detràs de ella que porque siempre la anda espiando y Spike dice que no es lo que haces y ella dice " que esto es unexperimento cientifico lo llamo Pinkius Piecuis en su habitad natural" "Esto es ridículo! Esto no puede estar pasando! Esto no tiene sentido! Tengo que resolver esto". -- Twilight Sparkle thumb|left|"Twitchy twitcha twitcha contracción."En el patio de la escuela Twilight anda espiendo a Pinkie Pie, entonces ve que se esconde debajo de una banca, y Twilight dice que "no tiene sentido porque un tic en la cola singnifica eso no que le pique la nariz se esconde como que si algo fuera a caer del cielo" y Spike tambien tiene miedo y dice Twilight porque un enjambre de abejas se aproxima hacia ellos y Spike corre pero Twilight se queda en su escondite y las abejas la pican.Luego en la granja de Applejack Twilight llena por todo el cuerpo con curitas Pinkie Pie huele una lor y Twilight lo dice para que lo anote y el dice "Santo guacamole,¿eso què significa?" Twilight dice que la flor huele bien pero luego dice una combinaciòn orejas caidas, guiño y rodillas temblorosas que es la combinaciòn -flop/eye-flutter/knee-twitch con la advertencia de que tenga cuidado con las puertas y Spike con miedo se aleja de la puerta que estaba atras de ellos y Twilight dice que eso es na tonteria y se acerca a la puerta y dice que no pasa nada y Twilight caminando no se ijo que Applejack abrio la puerta de la nueva bodega subterranea de Applejack que dice: "Hola Twiligth llegastes para visitar mi nueva cueva subterranea, Twiligth (Twilight no habla por que està herida)".Luego la unicornio herida en thumb|left|Twilight Sparkle lastimada por las cosas que caen del cielo.silla de ruedas (esa silla se ve muy extraña) Pinkie Pie tiene un tic en la cola, algo que deinitivamente va a caer pero Twilight aun udando Spike se aleja y Twilight no cree entonces en rápida sucesión, una maceta, el yunque, carro de heno completo, y las tierras de piano vertical en ella, todo se redujo en un descuido de la tripulación de Pegasos en movimiento. Para colmo de males (literalmente), que más tarde se entera de que Pinkie es consciente de su presencia todo el tiempo. Luego aparece Applejack llevando unas manzanas a su bodega pero aparce Twilight enojada pero la cola de Pinkie Pie deja de tener el tic en la cola. De repente, todo su cuerpo comienza a temblar. Esta es una reacción totalmente nuevo que ni siquiera ella lo sabe. Lo único que sabe es que algo grande va a suceder, un verdadero "Doozy", cerca de nada menos que del pantano de Froggy Bottom Bog (segùn traducciones). Recordando que era donde se dirigía Fluttershy, se apresuran rapidamente. Twilight etiqueta a lo largo y positivo que nada va a suceder cuando llegan al lugar y que va a decir de que ella tenia la razòn para comprobar que era cierto. thumb|left|Bueno. ¿En serio? Manticores, dragones, y ahora esto? Esto demuestra que Equestria es un lugar muy peligroso.Cuando llegaron allí, Fluttershy acababa de guiar todas las ranas en el pantano sin incidentes y Spike la abraza diebdo estas bien.Twilight comienza a presumir acerca de Pinkie que estaba equivocada, Spike le dice a la vuelta. Detrás de Twilight hay una gigantesca hidra de cuatro cabezas. Corriendo por una colina cercana, quedan atrapados en el borde de un acantilado con pilares peldaño que lleva a la otra parte y Spike dice que si no puede hacer magia para convertir la hidra en un roedor pequeño pero dice que no puede convertirlo en nada pequeño . Con el fin de ganar tiempo, Twilight dice que la distraera y dice que haria una pony valiente comò Rainbow Dash entonces corre hacia la hidra de frente, o en este caso la derecha debajo de ella, mientras sus amigos cruzan las rocas del cañón. Antes de que ella tiene la oportunidad de salvarse, la hidra de las pestañas hacia fuera y toca la mayoría de los pilares peldaño sobre el pthumb|Twilight Sparkle enojada por Pinkie Pie se convierte en verdad en una chispa pero de fuego.antano. Impulsado por Pinkie a hacer un "salto de fe" a través del espacio, Twilight asuatda da un salto, sólo para perder las rocas restantes. Sin embargo, ella cae en una burbuja enorme pantano, lo que le rebota al otro lado con sus amigos. Ellos están a salvo de la hidra. Pero el cuerpo de Pinkie Pie sigue temblando y dice que eso no era lo gigante entonces Twilight se enoja y dice que podria ser màs gigante que esa hidra entonces enojada se prende en llamas pero luego se tranquiliza y dice me doy ,entonces Pinkie Pie thumb|left|Cuando la ciencia falla, solo tienes que seguir con ella.deja de temblar y dice que lo grande que sucederia era que ella crellera en lo que ella decia evento en el pantano. Twilight llevaba un sombrero de paraguas, Twilight le da su más reciente informe de Spike, se entera de que el hecho de que algunas cosas no se puede explicar no significa que no son ciertas, y un buen amigo, como Pinkie Pie, puede ayudarle a decidir si creer en ellas. A medida que el episodio termina, los tics en la cola se dan una vez más que significa que algo caera del cielo, entonces Spike va enviar el informe de Twilight a la terraza. Antes de que pudiera enviar, sin embargo, una última cosa cae del cielo - La princesa Celestia sí misma, que toma el rollo de él con una sonrisa inmediatamente antes de despegar de nuevo. Comillas Pinkie Pie: It's my tail! It's my tail! It's a-twitchin' twitchin'! And you know what that means... Twilight Sparkle: Actually, Pinkie, I haven't the slightest idea. Pinkie Pie: The twitching means my Pinkie Sense is telling me stuff is gonna start falling. Pinkie Pie: Um, Twilight? You got a little something on your face there... Twilight Sparkle : Oh really? Did your "Pinkie Sense" tell you that, too? Pinkie Pie: No, I can just see it. Twilight Sparkle: OK. Take this down: Twitchy... Tail... Spike: "Twitchy tail"? gasp Twitchy tail! Applejack: '''Hehy there, Twilight! Awfully kind of ya to come visit my new apple cellar!...Uh, Twilight?....Twilight? '''Pinkie Pie: Hey, Applejack. What'cha doin'? Applejack: Taking more apples to my new apple cellar. How about you, Pinkie? What'cha doin'? Pinkie Pie: Oh, letting Twilight secretly follow me without me knowing... Twilight Sparkle: You mean you knew all along?! Why didn't you tell me?! Pinkie Pie: giggle Silly. That would've spoiled the secret. Pinkie Pie: What if she exploded? And then... and then exploded again?! Spike: Can you do that? Can you explode twice?! Applejack: Of course not! Twilight Sparkle: WHAT?! The Hydra wasn't the doozy?! How could it ''not ''be the doozy?! What could be "doozy-er" than that?! Galeria link=Feeling Pinkie Keen/ Galeria Feeling Pinkie Keen imagen de galeria Curiosidades *El titulo del episodio es un juego de palabras en la frase sensaciòn rosa Pinkie Keen. *El pony que llevaba la carreta era el misno de The Best Night Ever que era el guardian del jardin. *Cuando Spike se acumula con los brazos cargados de libros, hace un sonido como de un camión marcha atrás. *Cuando Twilight Sparkle hace su discurso sobre la capacidad de Pinkie Pie está haciendo no tiene sentido, que literately se sube a una tribuna en primer lugar. La expresión "estar en la propia tribuna" se refiere a una persona que está participando en el discurso público oficial, por lo general de una manera egoísta o demasiado dramática. *El director del episodio que se incorporan los cascos Derpy con su Derp ojos expresión en tiro de camión de la mudanza. *Rainbow y rarity no aparecen en este episodio, pero Rainbow se menciona. *Pinkie Pie de gags clásicos de dibujos animados y accesorios de comedia, Twilight Sparkle es golpeada en la cabeza por varios artículos al azar caídas, incluyendo un yunque y un piano. Cuando tienen que saltar a través de las plataformas para alejarse de la Hidra, Pinkie Pie va por el borde, pero no cae, que es otra broma comedia clásica. *Como en Dragonshy, el miedo es Fluttershy le impide volar. Sin embargo, cuando tiene que saltar a la seguridad, usa lo que aprendió de Dragonshy y trabaja por su nervio, repitiendo una frase de la canción Pie de Pinkie. Ella es el primer pony para cruzar el abismo. *Cuando Twilight cómica estalla en llamas de la ira, ella se ve una reminiscencia de Rapidash de la franquicia Pokémon *El tintero de Spike utiliza para escribir la carta a la princesa Celestia tiene la misma etiqueta que la tinta que desaparece se ve en Una amistad mal humorada. Errores de animación *Cuando Fluttershy se coloca el cesto de nuevo su pata delantera derecha se desprende de su cuerpo. *Ates de que Twilight caiga en la zanja, Pinkie corre hacia ella tratando de hacerle una advertencia. Antes de que los cortes de distancia de otra oportunidad,Twilight y Spike se quitan de un marco, dejando Pinkie la única en la imagen. *Cuando Twilight se oculta detrás de los arbustos su Cutie Mark desaparece. *En Sweet Apple Acres cuando Twiligth aparece espiando a Pinkie Pie está toda enyesada pero, su pata trasera izquierda no tiene ninguno. Cuando se da la vuelta, la cantidad de yeso en su swaps patas traseras. *Cuando los cascos Derpy pone sus patas delanteras a la espalda en un intento de mirada inocente después de dejar cosas en Twilight, sus alas son de repente más a sus espaldas. *Cuando Twiligth trabas sus orejas a Pinkie Pie, el oido desaparece. *Alrededor de 13:29, el iris de Spike ha pasado antes que el resto de sus ojos lo hace *Cuando el primer Hydra aparece detrás de Twilight se corta a un ángulo inverso, donde un segundo cuello aparece detrás del resto del elenco melena. Esto no sólo significa que Twilight estaba mirando directamente a la hidra, pero significa que el cuello de terceros no puede ser unida al cuerpo. La siguiente toma muestra todos los cuellos de Hydra agrupados. *En un momento dado, dentro de la boca de la hidra se puede ver por encima de su cuello. *Cuando Twiligth rebota a través de los pilares de roca por encima de la ciénaga, cuando aterriza en el segundo pilar, la cola se queda un par de cuadros detrás de ella. *Cuando la hidra sopla una frambuesa en los caballos, uno de sus cuellos se vuelve incoherente. Ereror hidra.jpg Eror en los ojos de Spike.png Error desaprace Twilight y Spike.png Video thumb|300px|left Personajes *Twiligth Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Spike *Applejack *Ranas *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash (menvionada) *Equipo de ponys pegasos Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Primera temporada Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Imagenes